CherryTree
CherryTree Inc. is an American technology and gaming software company that was founded in Chatsworth, California in 2016. Aside from producing a number of unrelated computer software and hardware lines, the company has acquired licensing to manufacture and market computer products that utilize designs and intellectual property from the Star Trek and Star Wars entertainment franchises. ''Star Trek'' releases The company began to retail three officially licensed computers (PCs) on 26 September 2017, based on Borg cube designs. To commemorate the Battle of Wolf 359, only 359 copies of each model was produced. The Borg CubeVR and Borg Cube PC share the same chassis and can be customized, and the option of purchasing cases with motherboards independently is also available. The Borg Micro Cube is available in Black, Translucent, and Gold-Pressed Latinum (gold-painted) Editions. CherryTree provided a Borg Cube PC that was auctioned for the charity at the ''Official Star Trek Convention'' in August 2018. It was autographed by Star Trek celebrities J.J. Abrams, LeVar Burton, John Cho, James Cromwell, John de Lancie, Michael Giacchino, Michael Horton, Jeri Ryan, and Brent Spiner. The company previewed a prototype of its Star Trek: Picard Borg Cube ATX Limited Collector's Edition computer in July 2019 http://twitter.com/CherryTreeInc/status/1154871727085670401, and the final model became available to retail in January 2020. New ATX and ITX (slightly larger than the Micro Cube to accommodate graphics cards) models will also be retailed in 2020. 2017 builds *Borg Cube Minicomputer (Borg Micro Cube) **Intel Core i3-7100 dual-core 3.9GHz processor **Integrated graphics **Asus H110S2/CSM mini-STX motherboard **8GB G.Skill Ripjaws memory **128GB M.2 2280 SATA III storage **Intel Dual Band Wireless-AC 8260 Wi-Fi **120W external power supply **Windows 10 Home/Linux **6 by 6 by 6-inch (15 by 15 by 15 cm) injection-molded polycarbonate chassis *Borg Cube Minicomputer (Borg Micro Cube) **Intel Core i5-7600K quad-core 3.8GHz processor **Integrated graphics **Asus H110S2/CSM mini-STX motherboard **16GB Crucial DDR4 2133 memory **500GB Samsung 960 Evo M.2 SSD **Intel Dual Band Wireless-AC 8260 Wi-Fi **120W external power supply **Windows 10 Home/Linux **6 by 6 by 6-inch (15 by 15 by 15 cm) injection-molded polycarbonate chassis *Borg CubeVR (base model) **Intel Core i5-7600K quad-core 3.8GHz processor **EVGA GeForce GTX 1060 6GB graphics **Asus ROG Strix Z270G Gaming micro-ATX motherboard **16GB Corsair Vengeance DDR4 3000 memory **500GB Samsung 960 Evo M.2 SSD **850W EVGA Supernova 850 G3 modular power supply **Optional Blu-Ray drive **CPU water cooling **Green illuminated fans, keyboard and mouse **14 by 14 by 14-inch (36 by 36 by 36 cm), 0.6-inch (1.5-cm) thick polyoxmethylene chassis **Extruded aluminum 6-slot SSD bay **Removable wall with transparent side panel underneath **Windows 10 Home/Pro File:CherryTree Borg CubeVR.jpg|Borg CubeVR File:CherryTree Borg Micro Cube editions.jpg|Three editions of the Borg Micro Cube File:CherryTree Borg Cube PC STLV 2018 charity auction.jpg|Autographed Borg Cube PC from the STLV 2018 charity auction File:CherryTree 2 Borg Cubes.jpg|Cube PC and Micro Cube cases File:CherryTree Borg Cube ITX and ATX PCs.jpg|2019 Borg Cube ITX and ATX builds File:CherryTree Star Trek Picard Borg Cube ATX Limited Edition PC prototype.jpg|''Star Trek: Picard'' Borg Cube ATX Limited Collector's Edition prototype File:CherryTree Star Trek Picard Borg Cube ATX.jpg|''Star Trek: Picard'' Borg Cube ATX Limited Collector's Edition See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures External link * MyCherryTree.com – official website Category:Collectible companies